


Friendly Neighborhood Repairman

by kitten_michael



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Baker!Reader - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Repairman!Tom, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "Hello, what can I do for ye?" He says and for a split second you forget how to speak or why you were even calling."I-um is this the friendly neighborhood repairman?" You ask giggling a little bit at how silly that question sounds."You've got it, but you can just call me Tom." He chuckles and you feel flustered for whatever reason, besides Harrison at work you'd never spoken to someone who sounded so charming. "Did you need something fixed?""Oh y-yes, I own the bakery on 5th street and one of our ovens has gone kapoot I was wondering if you could check it out see if theres any way to repair it."





	Friendly Neighborhood Repairman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tom Holland fic! I'm pretty excited for this its been a while since I've felt the motivation to write and idk where this fic is really going exactly but I'm excited for it none the less! I will admit its pretty self indulgent so the reader is intended to be plus sized but I'll still write it to be as inclusive as possible as I try to do with all my writing. Feedback would be great and requests are always open on my writing blog djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

"Hey Amelia, can you check on thise cream puffs in the oven for me while I finish up this batch?" You say over your shoulder, your sous chef Amelia seeming distracted and you knew it was because of the guy she'd recently started seeing. 

"Hmm? Oh yes, yeah sorry Y/n." She hums snapping out of her daydream, crossing the kitchen to go check on the cream puffs. You continue piping the puffs in front of you with pastry cream until you hear a huff of frustration from the other side of the room.

"Is something wrong?" You ask turning your head to look over at her. 

"The ovens not hot, they haven't been baking." She says with a look of genuine confusion on her face. You frown and stop what you're doing looking over at her fully now .

"Did you turn it on before putting them in? No offense but you've been very distracted this morning." You say raising an eyebrow not wanting to be too harsh but it needed to be addressed, you were the boss after all. 

"Yeah I'm positive the oven was preheating while we made the batter, remember?" She says looking a little embarrassed, a flush taking over her cheeks. You do remember though that the ovens had been preheating so why had it not baked them.

"Are the rest of them baking?" You ask referring to the four other ovens full of pâte à choux dough needing to be baked. She goes around checking all of them and lets out a relieved sigh.

"It seems to only be this one." She says standing up straight and looking over at you.

"That's bloody fantastic." You sigh. "I'm gonna have to find someone who can fix that, lord knows I can't afford a new oven." 

"Looks like yelp is gonna be your friend tonight." She says making a joke to try and lighten the mood. You sigh and frown trying to figure out what you were going to do and you make the decision to call in an extra hand to help in the kitchen opting to spend the day in your office to see if you could get a repairman to come out and to see if the insurance you had on the bakery would cover the cost of repairs. 

After hours of aggravating phone calls you felt no more assured that your oven was going to be fixed and angry with your insurance company for keeping you on hold every time you attempted to call. You had tears of frustration pooling up in your eyes and you only shake them off when you hear a knock on your office door. 

"Come in." You call out softly and your cashier Harrison walks in. 

"Hey ma'am, I uh heard about the oven being busted and I was thinking I have a friend who could, maybe-"

"Harrison I appreciate the offer but I've got it under control." You sigh a frown creasing your forehead. You felt bad for dismissing him, he was a sweetheart and you knew he was just trying to help but you were beyond stressed. You had built this bakery basically from the ground up with hard work and a little financial help from your family you'd made your dream of owning your own bakery a reality. It wasn't always easy though, despite how popular the bakery had become in your small town, sometimes you didn't make enough to pay bills pay the employees and support yourself. Some times you wondered if you'd gotten in over your head and you feel discouraged, this was one of those times. 

"Bye Amelia! Thank you again Gavin for coming im on such short notice. I'll see you both in the morning." You call out locking up the bakery as they start heading down the sidewalk. They shout back with similar sentiments about being there bright and early waving back to you and then you're off in the opposite direction headed towards your apartment. You're almost to your building when a colorful piece of paper stapled to a telephone pole catches your eye. You step closer to it and it reads:

YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD REPAIRMAN

Need repairs to home appliances for less?

Just give me a call at xxx-xxx-xxxx 

If it's broke I can fix it

 

It seemed almost too good to be true but you figured it couldn't hurt to call. The insurance company hadn't been helpful and everyone was quoting you thousands of dollars for the repairs and you just couldn't afford that. You pull out your phone and add the number to your phone deciding to call once you got upstairs to your apartment. 

Once you're inside you set your bags down and hop in the shower needing to get the flour and batter out of your hair and off of any other part of your body it was clinging to. It was an occupational hazard, you usually came home a little worse for wear so your bathroom was your peaceful sanctuary. After the shower you put on your favorite sweats and a t-shirt going to the kitchen to figure out what you were gonna do for dinner. You grab your phone from the counter dialing the repairmans number as you open your fridge looking through what little ingredients you had before moving on to the freezer. You're going through your selection of tv dinners when the call connects and you hear a smooth British accent greet you through the line. 

 

"Hello, what can I do for ye?" He says and for a split second you forget how to speak or why you were even calling.

"I-um is this the friendly neighborhood repairman?" You ask giggling a little bit at how silly that question sounds.

"You've got it, but you can just call me Tom though." He chuckles and you feel flustered for whatever reason, besides Harrison at work you'd never spoken to someone who sounded so charming. "Did you need something fixed?"

"Oh y-yes, I own the bakery on 5th street and one of our ovens has gone kapoot. I was wondering if you could check it out see if theres any way to just repair it. I would rather that than having to buy a new one because they can be quite expensive-" you stop yourself realizing you'd started rambling and you feel your cheeks grow warm.

"Of course I can come out in the morning give it a look, I love that bakery, my friend brings me sweets home all the time from there. What time works best for you, love?" 

"Is eight a.m. okay with you, Tom?" You say the praise he gave your shop making you feel giddy inside. 

"Eight sounds perfect, I'll see you at then." He says cheerfully.

"Terrific, I'll see you then." You say before hanging up. 

You woke up at the usual time the next morning getting to the bakery 4:30 to start the baking for the day. Amelia and Gavin showing at five for their shifts and you all work in relative silence except for the music coming from the speakers in the ceiling, your early morning spotify playlist on shuffle. The morning continues as usual although the lack of one oven slows down production just a bit by the time the doors are supposed to be opened Harrison has arrived and the display is full of delicious pastries, cookies and other baked goods. You begin to focus on custom orders for the day, baking cakes and pies for peoples special occasions you'd almost forgotten that a repairman was supposed to be coming at eight. 

"Harrison! Mate, nice to see you!" You hear the same voice from the phone last night out front, but much louder and a bit more boisterous. You were thankful that you were between tasks and decide to pop through the swinging doors that lead behind the counter. Your eyes follow the voice over the counter until they spot him standing across from Harrison near the registers and you feel your hands begin to get clammy. You felt like a stupid teenager again for reacting the way you were but the man standing before you was gorgeous with touselled brown hair and the kindest eyes you'd ever seen in your entire life. He sees you and turns to look at you with a smile gracing his lips and his right eye drops in a quick wink.

"I'm Tom, and let me guess, you're y/n right?" He asks walking closer to where you are and he reaches a hand over the counter for you to shake. You quickly and conspicuously wipe your hand on your pants before reaching it out to shake his not wanting it to be too sweaty. 

"I uh yea I am, how'd you know?"

" Harrison has told me enough about you I could just tell." 

"You and Harrison know each other?" 

"This is who I was gonna recommend to you yesterday. He's my best mate." Harrison chuckles still leaning against the counter down by the registers. 

"Oh I saw the flyers on my way home last night and gave him a call." You mumble cheeks feeling a bit warm. 

"Well I can promise if you hire him for the job the oven is in good hands." You notice the bags on his shoulders when he adjusts the strap of one thats sliding down and you assume its full of tools and you feel bad making him just stand there. 

"Why don't you come on back? You can set those bags down and I'll show you what the problem is."


End file.
